Question: Simplify the expression. $ (2r^{7}+6r^{5}) - ( -6r^{5}-r^{2}) $
Distribute any negative signs. $(2r^{7}+6r^{5}) + (6r^{5}+r^{2})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $2r^{7}+6r^{5} + 6r^{5}+r^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {2 r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{6 r^5} + \color{#DF0030}{6 r^5} + { r^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { 2 r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ r^5} + { r^2} $ Add the coefficients. $2r^{7}+12r^{5}+r^{2}$